


Notes to Your Heart

by sosoamro



Series: Write Your Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is a summer child, I think I'll fix the tags later, Kenma and kuroo are messy whip cream eaters, Kinky Oikawa, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo just needs oikawa to chill, M/M, Suga never pays attention in class so he's always up studying afterwards, There is this old librarian named Jan, daisuga - Freeform, shes done with everyones shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoamro/pseuds/sosoamro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's way of starting war includes a lot of notes hidden in books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking to my friend Daisy about college Oikawa and Iwa fighting over books in libraries, but fighting indirectly.In 5 minutes we had the whole fanfic start to finish talked about. Idk how university libraries actually work so Im going with how my school's library system works lol. (I dont know how universities work in the first place so again going with my school's system lol). All 3rd years are now in college. 2nd year are now 3rd year and yada yada.

Oikawa insisted that there must be another copy of the book he desperately needed in the university's large library. The old librarian softly shook her head "I've worked here for seven years, I would know if there was another copy." She said flatly.

That didn't change the fact that Oikawa ran through the library until his knees started aching. "Are you done? I need to close up." The lady asked with a bored frown as Oikawa leaned over, placing his hands over his knees as he tried to steady his breathing "Let me look one last time, I promise, Jan-san!" He begged. 

She let him, only because she had nothing better to do at home. Once Oikawa was sure another copy didn't exist he started whining loudly. "That won't help now, you can come tomorrow it would be returned then." She said. Oikawa's eyes lit up as he looked up at her "Do you know who took the book?" He asked.

Jan shrugged "Hundreds of students come in here daily, I don't memorize names." She said. Oikawa huffed as he began walking towards the door "You still managed to memorize mine." He said, sending her a playful lazy wink. 

She tsk-tsked at him, telling him it was his fault he was doing his report last minute as she locked the door after they walked out. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

The next day when Oikawa walked in, Jan gave him the least irritated smile she could give anyone on this campus. "Good afternoon Jan-san." Oikawa said as he walked over to her desk. "It's only noon Oikawa-san." She said as Oikawa dropped the big smile and replaced it with a small childish frown "Nothing pleases you." He told her.

"I have good news for you," She said, ignoring what he said as she continued "The book you were looking for was returned this morning." 

"Oh it's too late for that now, the report was due today."

"And your good looks didn't help?"

"Jan-san, we all know my good looks always help. How else did I convince you to stay with me for a while?"

Oikawa walked away when Jan gave him the 'Done-with-you' look. He walked towards the shelves and aimlessly walked around until he spotted the only book he desperately needed the day before.

He slid his fingers on the side as he pulled it out and looked hard at the cover. He was so mad on the inside but made sure his hands didn't tear the book apart.

He opened it slowly, but the book itself flipped to the middle, where a bright orange note was placed between the pages. Oikawa furrowed his brows at the note, then grabbed it and read it. ' _The nice librarian told me you kept her late yesterday, tough luck I had the book loser_ '. 

 It a matter of seconds Oikawa had pulled out his phone and called Makki "You will not BELIEVE the nerve of this person!"  

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

 Jan kicked Oikawa out from the library for screaming. He said he was going to leave anyways so she didn't need to kick him out. Jan didn't argue but she was sure that was Oikawa's excuse to feel better about himself.

"I can't believe they said that, I'm a good person I don't deserve this." Oikawa complained as Mattsun nodded, not really listening to him as he concentrated on the fortune cookie between his hands. 

Makki was listening to Oikawa though, not wanting Oikawa to start whining that no one was paying attention. "Well maybe you shouldn't have kept Jan-san waiting for you." He said.

Oikawa looked at Makki betrayed "That's not the point! She went and gossiped about me to some kid that took the book **_I_  **needed for my report! Makki I handed in a blank paper with a smile." He said as Makki rolled his eyes "You should have at least tired to write something." He said. 

That's when Mattsun jumped in "So what did you tell the teacher about the report?" He asked. Oikawa shrugged "I said my nephew ate it." He muttered. Makki laughed as Mattsun opened the cookie and grabbed the little paper, narrowing his eyes to read the small writing.

"What does it say?" Makki asked, leaning on Mattsun's shoulder to read it. "It says 'What goes around comes around'....that's stupid. I thought it was going to be something better this time." Mattsun said sighing loudly. 

Oikawa's sudden sullen mood was the one shaken by the fortune cookie though, feeling as if it was talking to him. To send a note to piss the person off as much as he pissed Oikawa off. His eyes beamed as he looked at his two friends "I think I know how to get back at mystery-chan." He said.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

 Oikawa, being the natural genius he is, figured out this person was taking the same class he was, and that this person was going to try and get the same book Oikawa would want for the next report. 

That is why Oikawa decided to take the book he wanted now, and be an asshole by not returning the book until after the report. He waited for 2 weeks for this plan to take place. When the teacher assigned a report, Oikawa almost ran out of the class to get the book. 

He has been obsessing over mystery-chan for a while. Mattsun and Makki didn't mind it as much as Kuroo did. "Oikawa it's just a stupid paper, throw it away bro." He would say when Oikawa would ask if the handwriting looks like it belongs to a man or woman. 

"You throw your face away you trash!"

"That's just immature."

"You're immature."

"I'm not that one going to sleep holding that piece of paper."

If Oikawa didn't share a dorm with Kuroo, he might have set Kuroo's bed on fire. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

The day after the report Oikawa walked confidentially in the library. He thought long and hard about how you would reply to that note, but only wrote a few words and an emoji he got Bokuto to draw for him, saying ' _Hope you didn't have a problem with the report! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_ '. 

Oikawa just hoped to provoke the person, he hoped to get the same response they got out of him. He mostly hoped the person would actually care enough to go back to the book and look for the note.

Makki didn't try to sugarcoat it for Oikawa. "Chances are slime they'd find it. What if someone else finds it? then what? You will start a note war in the library." he said when Oikawa came afterwards and sat with them for lunch.

Kuroo was here this time, Mattsun brought him as backup to knock some sense into Oikawa in case things get out of control. "Oh mystery-chan will find it. We will fight." Oikawa said with a sinister smile.

Kuroo had to throw an empty milk bottle at Oikawa's head so he would stop with the creepy face. "You're really going to start a note war, imagine the struggle of trying to write a report when you keep finding notes all over the book asking to fight." He said.

If Oikawa cared, he might have walked back to the library and removed the note and acted like the whole thing didn't happen. But he didnt.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Oikawa was lucky the person happened to find his note, because when the next report was assigned and Oikawa ran off to the library, the book has already been taken.

He was sure the mystery person took the morning class with the teacher, there was no other way to explain how he took the book first. 

That also meant they caught onto Oikawa's little note game. They read the note. They too must be angry and want to fight Oikawa.

When he met up with the others for lunch, he told them what happened gleefully, as if he wasn't going to fail the book report and hand in another blank paper with a fake excuse and a forced smile.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

The entire first semester went on this way. Notes passed back and forth. 

' _Oh I didn't have a problem with that book report. But now I have a problem with you. get that ugly emoji out of my face_ '

' _You are rude! I will put my emojis everywhere if i want to! Fight me! (ง'̀-'́)ง_ '

' _How old are you?! Two? I can't believe we are in the same college. How did you manage to get in?_ '

' _I'm old enough mystery-chan, don't you worry about that. Also stop complaining to Jan-san about me, she was my friend first._ '

' _I'm going to punch you when I find out who you are, I'm failing half of my reports now. And 'mystery-chan'? How old are you?_ '

' _See, you aren't close enough with Jan-san for her to tell you who I am! Jeez I told you I'm old enough. Why? Do you want to 'punch' me( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) kinky._ '

' _How is me saying 'punch you' kinky to you? And if you don't know who I am, then you aren't close to Jan-san either_ '

It went on like this until they just started leaving notes without the books involved, simply placing the notes on some shelf at the back of the library, where only one of those two would look knowing there was going to be something to find.

Their conversations went from threatening to punch each other, the kinky and the physical way, to conversations about the most random things.

' _You are probably the person to stay up all night studying! Nerd!_ '

' _Me? Nerd? What about you mister 'But Aliens Are REAL!'?_ '

' _When you get abducted to aliens don't come crying to me_ '

' _If I get abducted I'll make sure to never come back_ '

' _Aw no! I'll miss you!!_ '

Then the notes just got friendlier and nicer. Obvious affection and caring showing in them. Oikawa wouldn't stop talking about the notes to his friends, whom called the notes 'Love letters' behind Oikawa's back.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

Oikawa looked at the note he got today and smiled at it, then looked around afraid someone saw the small blush on his cheeks. The note simply said ' _Take care today, I heard it's going to rain hard. Can't have you stealing the books I need and getting sick_ '.

He didn't know when it happened but Oikawa realized mystery-chan stopped taking the books from Oikawa. Oikawa took that as a sign of defeat, showing off in front of his friends that he won the final battle.

Except Oikawa had a feeling mystery-chan simply wanted Oikawa to not fail his book reports out of caring for him. Sometimes Oikawa thought it was silly how he didn't even know the name of the person he's been sending notes to for 4 months now.

He did ask Jan-san, but she always groaned and said she couldn't remember. "He comes in so early in the morning, sometimes before, sometimes after his class starts, walks in quickly, takes the book he needs, gives sleepy me his ID then checks the book out." Jan-san would say when Oikawa asks. 

He came to the conclusion she was lying, and only wanted to watch Oikawa suffer. When Oikawa got to lunch with his friends, he told them it might rain today. 

"Who told you that?" Mattsun asked laughing as Makki nodded. Despite being December it was hot, so hot it was unreal. The heat got all teachers rambling in class about climate change, teachers of all subjects wasting their classes complaining to their students about how climax change was real.

"Mystery-chan did! He said it would rain hard today!" Oikawa said defensively as Mattsun shrugged "He's probably lying to trick you into wearing a coat and having everyone laugh at you." He said. 

As if after the words left his mouth he seemed to realize something. He looked at Makki, whom realized the same thing 0.2 seconds later. The two of them quickly stood up and excused themselves, leaving Oikawa with Kuroo.

If only Oikawa knew that Mattsun and Makki earlier that told told their friend Iwaizumi that it was going to rain so hard today.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"Do you feel like Makki and Mattsun have been acting weird lately?" Oikawa asked as he laid in bed, playing with the new volleyball Kuroo got him because Kuroo ruined the old one by accident.

"When aren't they acting weird?" Kuroo asked jokingly, walking around the room trying to find a place to hide the new video game he bought. 

"I mean, every time I bring up the notes they say they have to go, like why?!" Oikawa asked, throwing the ball a little off to the side, having it hit Kuroo's head before it bounced off to the wall then fell. 

Kuroo pouted as he rubbed his head then continued pacing around the room "Maybe they got sick and tired of your love life." He said logically.

"L-love life! Kuroo, mystery-chan is the ENEMY!" Oikawa protested trying to hide the stutter when he pronounced 'love' by getting up and walking to get the ball.

Kuroo noticed that stuttered but smiled and said nothing about it. "Sure, and the enemy told you to wear a jacket a week ago worried about you." He said.

Oikawa grabbed the ball and turned to face Kuroo, his face slightly red "It was an obvious prank, it barely rained that day! Anyways if we want to talk about love life we should talk about how you're trying to hide a video game from your boyfriend." He said, tossing the ball over to Kuroo.

Kuroo quickly threw the game on Oikawa's bed and grabbed the ball "I'm only hiding it because Kenma notices everything when he comes over, I need the game to stay a surprise until he's done with finals." He said.  

Out of appreciation that Kuroo didn't mention the stutter, Oikawa didn't mention how Kuroo didn't bother correcting him on calling Kenma his boyfriend. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~

"I think I'm going to ask him out." Iwaizumi said when he sat with Mattsun and Makki in the morning, all three of them were sipping hot chocolate, watching Bokuto run in the snow like a child. 

The weather was so nice a few days ago, but now it was so cold if anyone didn't have gloves on their fingers would freeze and fall off. 

"Ask who out? Bokuto? Ew Iwa I thought you had better taste." Makki said, unclear weather he was joking or not as he lowered his heat to drink.

Iwa blinked in confusion before shaking his head "I'm not talking about Bokuto." He said, as if it was so obvious whom he was talking about.

"Then tell us who." Mattsun said.

"I...uh...don't know his name." Iwa admit a little shamefully, making sure not to meet Mattsun nor Makki's glances.

"Are you talking about lover boy with the notes?" Makki asked as Iwa nodded slowly.

Mattsun laughed hard after a moment of silence. Makki joined in soon after. Bokuto came running back to them to find out what all the laughing was out. 

"It's nothing," Iwa said with a small smile, standing up and grabbing his bag "I'm going to be late to class, see you guys later." 

Iwa didn't blame them for laughing, he wanted to laugh too. He didn't know the name of the guy he wants to ask out. He only knows the note sender is a guy because Jan-san said 'he' when talking about the sender.

He walked to the library before he went to class, leaving a note next to the guy's favorite alien book asking if he wanted to meet up at 4pm on Saturday.


	2. Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa likes to hold onto people's arms, his knees are too weak to hold his heavy heart that's filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warm Oikawa's neck with a scarf and kisses.

"I think I'm dreaming, pinch me." Oikawa said, holding onto Kuroo to not fall over. When Oikawa found the note he wasn't sure if it was real so he ran to get Kuroo, the only person willing to come with Oikawa at the moment. 

"Can I just punch you instead?" Kuroo asked, glancing at Oikawa just to make sure he was still breathing and hasn't turned blue, he held onto Oikawa a little to make sure he didn't fall the way he's fallen head over heels with this mystery guy.

 Oikawa frowned, still staring at the note by his favorite book "What a great offer, do you always help people like this?" He asked as Kuroo grinned "Definitely, I'm always this kind." He said.

They then stood there for a while, Oikawa didn't know what to do really. He wanted to meet mystery-chan, except just yesterday he called this guy 'the enemy'. Kuroo then faked a cough "Don't you have class Oikawa?" He asked as Oikawa nodded mindlessly, a few seconds later he snapped back to reality, he then let go of Kuroo "Yeah right! I'll see you later Kuroo!" He said.

As fast as he ran to get Kuroo when he first saw the note was as fast as he left to get away from him. He knew Kuroo was going to ask if Oikawa was seriously planning to meet this guy. "Of course I won't," Oikawa muttered to himself as he walked to class before he threw his hands up "But I'm going to bump into him sooner or later, might as well be sooner." He said.

It was Wednesday, only a few days till Saturday, so Oikawa had time to think of an answer. This feeling was the same when he found the first note, excitement and anxiousness. He had a thousand ways to respond but not a single one seemed perfect enough. As he stepped into class he remembered he forgot the note, he never left the notes laying around.

He always took them and placed them in a little box in his closet. Kuroo, being his roommate, obviously knew about it but never said a word about it. It was too late to go get the note now, Oikawa thought as he walked to his seat, dropped his bag to his side then his head on the desk, knowing he wasn't going to focus in class at all now.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

 

He fell asleep in class and woke up just as it ended. He grabbed his things as left as fast as he could to the library. He pushed whomever was in his way as he got to the shelf with the note, his heart beating hard against his rib cage, worrying the note was taken. Relief washed over him as he saw it still there, he gently grabbed it and folded it neatly before placing it in his pocket. 

Grabbing a note from the notepad he bought a few months ago from his bag and a pen, he sat on the floor and wrote ' _Saturday seems so far away. Would you mind if  I take you out on Friday? I'd like to kick your face sooner than later (~˘3˘)~ '_ ' then placed it by his favorite book and left, whispered to Jan "I won't ask you who he is anymore." on his way out, leaving her confused. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Iwaizumi didn't think he would be so desperate for an answer that he would visit the library the same day he placed the note. The way this note system worked was that he would only leave one note in the morning, then find his answer the next morning. He felt like he was breaking a secret rule between himself and that guy, but he couldn't help feeling so overwhelmed. 

When he walked in he made sure to avoid Jan-san. She knew he left notes around the library, but Iwa was lucky he only saw her in the morning when she was too tired to judge him properly. Now though, she seemed alive, shushing the students that were too loud and walking around to make sure no one was messing with anything. 

He ran past her when she was busy checking a student's book out then walked slowly around the huge shelves. The notes were usually placed different places each time, Iwa felt like it was funner that way, and also got the risk of the notes being found lower. He didn't realize he walked to where he placed the note in the morning, surprised to find the response in the same place. 

He grabbed the note and looked at the answer, his heart stopped beating before he frowned hard at it "Did he just...ask me out? I asked him out first he can't just ask me out- I'm going to punch him oh god." He murmured as he sat down, pulled a note and a pencil out and angrily wrote ' _Did you over-ask me out? I asked you out first. I'm going to destroy you you emoji alien nerd. You better be free tomorrow because we are going to meet up at the water fountain at 4pm_.'

Placing the note by the book he looked at it before grabbing it, erasing the word 'tomorrow' and replacing it with 'today' then put it back. He didn't want to look like he came here late and wrote this. He wanted it to look like he wrote it the next day. He smiled, feeling a little alpha as he walked out, not minding the weird glance Jan-san sent him on his way out. 

His phone rang for a second before Iwa quickly answered it, hurrying back to his dorm to avoid the falling snow. "Hello." He said, feeling stupid he didn't look at the caller ID before answering. "Iwa! Where are you we're starting movie night, you know Akaashi can't stay late!!" Bokuto's voice beamed through the phone.

"I'm on my way, I didn't know Akaashi was there. Tell him I say hi."

"You're on speaker now Iwa! Say it again."

"It again."

"You are not funny! What is taking you so long?"

"Remember how I said I'd go see him Saturday? I had a change of heart, I'm going to see him tomorrow."

On the other side Iwa heard a happy squeal, then the phone falling then Akaashi asking Bokuto to calm down as he grabbed the phone "Please come soon Iwaizumi-san." He said. Iwa laughed "I'm on my way." He said before hanging up. He didn't feel mad at all, he felt happier than he's been in a while.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Oikawa almost gasped at the note's aggressiveness, except he was used to bossy mystery-chan by now. Dare he admit he also liked it, a lot. He realized whether he liked it or not he couldn't answer with a yes or no note now, because looking at the time there was only half an hour until it becomes 4.

He also couldn't help but notice under the word today seemed to be another word, as if mystery-chan had something else written but took it back quickly. Oikawa put the note in his bag, telling himself he was reading too much into this as he began walking to the fountain. 

He called Kuroo on his way and told him he was going to be late. Kuroo sounded happy about that, not even trying to mask his 'sadness'. "Take your time Oik, I'm with Kenma." He said as Oikawa faked a disgusted noise "Please don't have sex on the couch." He said as Kuroo laughed "We'll see about that." he said before hanging up.

If there was anything Oikawa needed more than a hot cup of tea to warm his freezing fingers as he got to the fountain in the middle of the campus, it would be someone to hold him if mystery-chan doesn't look like how Oikawa imagined. 

He looked around him, almost everyone was walking away, either back to their dorms, or to late classes for the unfortunate students. He couldn't pin exactly whom he was suppose to be looking for, glancing down at his watch and saw it was 4:01 he decided to make a scene, because if mystery-chan was going to be bossy he might as well be precise. 

"WHERE ARE YOU COWARD FIGHT ME!" Oikawa yelled, feeling himself blush in embarrassment, but that could have been easily blamed on the cold. He looked around him, most of the students ignored him, a few looked then moved on while one walked towards him. 

"You just had to scream that." The guy said with a small frown that was threatening to break into a smile. Oikawa looked at him, his eyes lighting up as he realized this was the guy he has been talking to for the past semester. The guy that was just as perfect as Oikawa imagined.

Oikawa was sure he was blushing with darker shades of red than before. He pulled himself before he lost his composer and smiled widely at him. "You can't just be late to your own date, you know?" He asked. Honestly Oikawa hasn't even thought of this whole thing as a date until he read 'asked you out' on mystery-chan's note. He really thought it was just a friendly meet up, despite praying it would be a date.

The guy hesitated for a moment before answering with a smirk "I thought I'd give you a chance to run away, since I am going to kick your ass." He said as Oikawa involuntarily said "Kinky."

The two looked at each other before breaking out laughing, when they stopped Mystery-chan stuck out his hand to shake Oikawa's "Iwaizumi Hajime." He said as Oikawa took his hand and shook it, leaving it in Iwa's hand lingering for a moment before he laughed pulling his hand away.

"Oikawa Tooru, but you can call me sexy." Oikawa said. Iwa laughed at that before frowning "Your hands are freezing, why aren't you wearing gloves?" He asked.

"You aren't wearing gloves either Iwa-chan."

"Iwa-chan? What happened to Mystery-chan?" 

"Mystery-chan was temporarily. Mattsun said it didn't sound so catchy anyways..."

"Mattsun? As in Matsukawa Issei?"

"Oh you know him?"

"Yes I do. Wait so you told Mattsun about me?"

"Yeah...did you?"

"Yes I did..."

"Iwa-chan, do you happen to know Makki too?"

"Yes. Yes I do." 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

After Oikawa and Iwa talked about how they were going to beat Mattsun and Makki for not telling them about each other, they left to sit in a cafe for warmth. "You are such an idiot, why didn't you wear more layers?" Iwa asked as Oikawa shivered a little, unsure if it was because he was still cold or because Iwa's bossy voice was better than he expected.

Oikawa didn't answer Iwa as the waiter walked over, handing over the menus then turning to leave before Oikawa called him "I want to order now, I'll just have hot tea." He said, looking over to Iwa, raising a brow as if asking if Iwa wanted tea too. Iwa nodded at Oikawa, surprised he understood that gesture. Oikawa smiled at the waiter "Two hot teas please." He said.

As the waiter left Oikawa opened a new topic to avoid more scolding "So how come I've never seen you before?" He asked as Iwa shrugged "Big campus?" He guessed as Oikawa shook his head "No but like, you are friends with Mattsun and Makki, I never heard them mention you before." Oikawa said.

"Not friends, more like close classmates. We don't hang out a lot. Umm let's see...do you know Bokuto-" 

"Oh god Bokuto Koutarou right? He's like Kuroo's best friend."

"Oh you know Kuroo too? Wow this is seriously surprising how we haven't met before."

They then fell into silence, it wasn't awkward but more of a calm thinking aura of silence. Iwa was trying hard to remember if his friends ever mentioned the name 'Tooru' or 'Oikawa' but nothing would come to mind. Oikawa on the other hand was trying to think why he doesn't listen to his friends half of the time.

The waiter brought their teas almost right away and placed them on the table before asking if they needed anything else. They both said no, the waiter left and they grabbed their tea. Iwa took a sip as Oikawa leaned over to smell his deeply. 

"What are you doing? Just drink it." Iwa said. Oikawa pouted "I want it to warm my face first." He said, not caring how weird that sounded. Iwa sighed as he placed his cup down then took his scarf off, holding the two ends of it in both hands he flung the middle over to land behind Oikawa's head, then threw the ends to opposite sides to have it wrap around Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa raised his head giggling a little, of course on of the scarf's side hit his face. "You didn't have to give me your scarf." Oikawa said as Iwa huffed "Nonsense, you didn't see how pale your neck was turning." He said.

If Oikawa was anyone else he wouldn't have turned the situation into something kinky. He smirked "You were looking at my neck Iwa-chan? Do you want to put anything other than a scarf on it?" He asked.

Iwa wanted to ask like what 'other' thing but he quickly got that Oikawa was talking about his lips. Iwa blushed then grinned, two could play this game after all.

"My lips are too cold, maybe after your neck warms up?" Iwa suggested, sending Oikawa a wink. Oikawa felt his heart stop before beating harder than before in his chest. "Oh Iwa-chan, please, contain yourself." He said, holding back a giggle.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"Please don't tell me you and Kenma had sex on the couch." Oikawa said as he entered the dorm, it was so late he thought Kuroo would be asleep when he got back.

"Bro I swear that white stuff is whip cream." Kuroo said walking from their room into the small living room they had. 

"I didn't know you were into that food sex fetish." Oikawa said, believing Kuroo but just wanting to mess with him. Kuroo rolled his eyes then watched as Oikawa take his shoes off then threw his bag to the side "So how did your date go?" He asked.

Oikawa walked over to the couch, throwing himself on it making sure not to land on the 'whip cream'. "It was the best ever, he was so hot and I just wanted to make out with him on the spot and when we got kicked out of the cafe because it was closing we went to his dorm and I think we would have gotten somewhere if his roommate didn't ask Iwa for urgent help with his test tomorrow." 

Kuroo nodded sadly, understanding the pain of a cockblock. "It's okay, you know who he is now so you can see him whenever right? Don't tell me you still don't know his name." He said, because he wouldn't be surprised if Oikawa didn't ask for a name or forgot.

"Of course I know his name Kuroo! It's Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwaizumi  _fucking_ Hajime. You know him don't you now?"

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

 "I'm so sorry I had to spoil your date like that." Suga apologized for the millionth time as Iwa helped him study biology. "I told you it's okay, he was looking sleepy anyways." Iwa said sighing as Suga pouted "I'm still so sorry! Daichi was suppose to come and help me but he never came and-"

"I said it's okay, let's focus it's almost 3am and I need sleep."

"God Iwa I am SO SORRY!" 

By the time Iwa and Suga were done it was 4am and Suga has fallen asleep during the last lesson. "Come on Suga, last lesson get up." Iwa said, yawning loudly before looking down at his roommate. 

He sighed as Suga muttered something about the teacher not bringing many questions from the last lesson anyways. Iwa would have argued but both of them were too tired to insist on staying up any longer.

Iwa carried Suga to his bed and covered him up "I think I'm getting sick Iwa, you're tucking me in bed, am I dying?" He asked, snickering tiredly as Iwa took a deep breath "Please don't sleep through your alarm." He said as Suga nodded and drifted off to sleep.

He walked back to his own bed and tried to sleep, but the constant beeping from Suga's phone, probably from Daichi, was driving him insane. It also had him thinking of Oikawa earlier when he gave Iwa his number.

"You'd want to text me now, digital notes." Oikawa said when he wrote his phone number on Iwa's phone and sent Iwa a flirty wink.

Iwa grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked through his contacts for Oikawa's number. He opened Oikawa's contact information, whom saved himself as Sexykawa with an alien face emoji, and clicked on 'message now' then stared at the screen as he tried to think of something to send. 

When he began to notice the sunlight entering the room, he realized he's been staring at the black screen for a very long time. He decided he was going to stick with the handwritten notes for now.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _Can we stick to sticky notes? I like it more._ ' 

' _Sure iwa-chan! Jan-san doesn't seem to mind us leaving notes around here anymore_ '

' _She doesn't get paid enough to deal with this. Or with you_ '

' _Rude Iwa-chan! It's a privilege to be graced with my presence_ '

' _Whatever helps you sleep at night_ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"When will you stop being a little baby and just talk to Mattsun and Makki?" Kuroo asked as Oikawa throw the volleyball purposely at his head "Never! They are the enemies!" He said.

"Last time you called someone the enemy you ended up on a date with them. Please don't date Makki and Mattsun." Kuroo begged, he had to deal with so much in his life it wasn't going to end well if Oikawa went on a date with every single person.

"I have higher standards." Oikaw said, making a face as Kuroo laughed. "Anyways aren't Makki and Mattsun together?" Oikawa asked as Kuroo looked at him with a raised brow "No bro, the-....I mean maybe? I don't know!" Kuroo answered, grabbing his phone "I need to ask Bokuto, I can't believe I don't know if they are dating."

Oikawa laughed at him this time "What about you and Kenma? You guys are together right?" He asked as Kuroo nodded quickly then walked to living room to talk to Bokuto.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _Want to meet up at the cafe at 4pm tomorrow?_ '

' _Sure! I'll see you then!_ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"I didn't even know Makki and Mattsun were together." Iwa muttered as he watched Oikawa lean over his cup of tea for warmth, despite wearing Iwa's scarf -that he never returned- and wearing a beanie. Iwa made sure Oikawa dressed properly for the weather that seemed to be getting worse as the year got to its end.

"Kuroo and Kenma are together too! You don't know Kenma but he's in highschool and I just, I was so surprised!" Oikawa said, humming a little as he took the first sip from the tea that he's been holding for 10 minutes.

"Bokuto and Akaashi are together too." Iwa said as Oikawa nodded, he's heard of Akaashi before. "I figured that much, no one would be able to put up with Bokuto if they didn't love him to the moon and back." Oikawa said, making Iwa laugh then silence took over.

It didn't last long as Oikawa raised his head with a weird look on his face "Everyone is getting together, do you think it's because it's almost New Year?" He asked.

Iwa didn't understand Oikawa sometimes. "New Year? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You know, people want someone to be with them, for when the new year comes. To have the New Year's eve kiss. To have New Year's sex-"

"Why does it always take this direction with you?"

"Somebody has to say the truth, might as well be me."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Once it was closing time, Iwa paid for both him and Oikawa's tea because Oikawa forgot to get money and they walked out. "I'll pay you back later." Oikawa said as he grabbed onto Iwa's arm and leaned on him as they walked, whispering to Iwa it was because his feet hurt and the strong wind would knock him out.

"It's just tea, you don't have to pay me back." Iwa said as Oikawa shook his head "I'll pay you back, in any way possible." He said, sending Iwa a flirty wink. Iwa ignored that for the sake of not blushing with Oikawa this close to him and having him notice it.

"Can you walk back to your dorm?" Iwa asked once they got to the dorms area, Iwa's dorm was on the far left while Oikawa's on the right. "I'll be fine." Oikawa said, letting go of Iwa and taking two steps forward before stumbling over.

Iwa caught him and sighed "Come to my dorm, your classes start late so you can leave in the morning and go to your dorm then." He said, grabbing Oikawa and walking back.

When Suga saw them enter the dorm, he bit his tongue from asking Iwa for help and smiled at them "Oikawa, nice to meet you. I heard so much about you. I'm Sugawara Koushi." He said with a huge smile.

"Oh, nice to see such a bright smile. Hanging out with Iwa-chan makes you forget what a smile looks like Mr.Refreshing." Oikawa said as he shook Suga's hand, Iwa frowning jokingly at what Oikawa said. 

Iwa then looked at Suga "Are you okay?" He asked, he was able to tell when Suga needed something from their time together. Suga smiled widely as he shook his head "I was just heading off to Daichi's, he's going to help me with biology." He said, not wanting Iwa's date to leave this time.

Oikawa and Iwa waved goodbye to Suga then looked at each other "I can sleep on the couch, you can sleep on my bed." Iwa suggested, turning to look at how comfortable the couch will not be. Oikawa smiled "Oh that's sweet of you, but I think we can share a bed." He said. 

Suga called a few hours after while Iwa and Oikawa were watching a movie and said he was spending the night's at Daichi's, Iwa told him to use protections before laughing and hanging up. "Oikawa you can take Suga's bed." Iwa said as Oikawa shook his head "I insist on sharing." He said with a huge smirk. 

So they decided to share a bed, and the night passed with bad jokes, terrible insults and a tickle fight before they both fell asleep not remembering when or how when they woke up the next morning. They didn't even remember how their shirts got taken off and why they had bruises all over their necks and chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obv they weren't making out, thats like im posib le what ev en i wont hav e them make out jUST YET
> 
> Those bruises are totally from them fighting in their sleep duuuhhh.


	3. Hajime-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock him out with love-overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always romantic Iwa's way.

When Iwaizumi left for his morning class, in a daze and embarrassment of how him and Oikawa woke up with hickeys all over them, Oikawa stayed in Iwa's bed for a little bit not wanting to get up from the warmth. 

As Oikawa tried to fall back to sleep Suga walked in the dorm. He looked like he was in a hurry, telling someone to wait for him before he noticed Oikawa "Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here!" Suga said, turning around quickly as he covered his eyes.

Oikawa sat up, grabbing the blanket to his chest "No it's my fault I should have left, I was just too cold-" He began but another man stepped in "Suga come on- oh." He said, glancing at Oikawa before looking away. 

"If it makes you guys feel better I'm actually wearing my pants." Oikawa said to ease the awkwardness. Suga laughed a little before turning around "So you and Iwa didn't sleep together?" He asked. Oikawa grinned "No but you seem like you did, is this your boyfriend?" he asked.

The so called boyfriend turned around and looked at Oikawa "Nice to meet you. Sawamura Daichi." He said. Oikawa stood up, still holding onto the blanket as he walked forward and shook Daichi's hand "Oikawa Tooru, sorry for the bad first impression." He said. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

As Oikawa walked into his own dorm a while after he saw Suga, he was greeted by Kuroo with a hit to the head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Oikawa whined as he sat on the couch with his hands over his head to protect himself.

Kuroo stared at him before sighing and sitting besides him "You should have called and said you were spending the night at Iwa's. I got so worried about you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"My phone's battery died, sorry mother." Oikawa said, trying to sound regretful as he smiled. 

"So why haven't you taken your cloth off yet?"

"Wait what?"

"You usually take the scarves, beanies and jackets the second you walk in. Trying to hide something?"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know, evidence of good times in the bed."

"I just remembered I have class in half an hour, later!" 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

When Oikawa walked into the library to get the book for his next report, he found Iwa climbing one of the shelves at the back of the library. He walked over slowly and looked up at Iwa, wanting to ask if he wanted help but also to enjoy the view from down. 

"I can see you there, just gonna stand there uselessly?" Iwa asked as Oikawa huffed offended "You didn't ask for help." He said. Iwa nodded "And you didn't offer help." He said, almost able to flip the situation and make it look like Oikawa's fault.

"Just get me one of those moving ladders." Iwa said after a while of struggling to get higher. Oikawa was surprised Iwa didn't just get one of the ladders in the first place. He ran to get one and came back as fast as he could with it, only to find Iwa laying on his back on the floor. 

"Did you fall?"

"No, I'm just chilling down here. The floor is so comfortable and gravity is so friendly."

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"Not hard enough to forget you."

"Rude! We literally slept together." The words were out of Oikawa's mouth before he realized what he said. Iwa slowly moved his head to the side, as if wondering if he actually heard Oikawa say that or if the fall hit his head that hard and he was imagining it.

Oikawa bit his lips and looked away blushing, hoping Iwa would just ignore that or take it as a friendly flirt and move on or change the subject. Iwa didn't though. "I mean I'm lucky I didn't fall hard enough to forget you or that cute blush." He said.

Iwa patted the floor besides him, gesturing Oikawa to come besides him. Oikawa took a deep breath then walked over to Iwa and laid down besides him. "Nice view hu?" Iwa asked chuckling. "The view was nicer looking up at your butt." Oikawa said, deciding to keep talking without thinking since it was Iwa not anyone else.

"I get that I'm fit, contain yourself Oikawa." Iwa joked, elbowing Oikawa, making him giggle and move away "Don't do that, it's ticklish!" Oikawa said as Iwa sighed with a smile "I bet if someone punched you you'd start laughing and say it's ticklish." he muttered.

"Do you want to punch me Iwa-chan? I know you want to fight me it's okay."

"Punch you? Sounds kinky."

"Stop using my lines!"

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Jan later kicked Oikawa and Iwa when they started ~~punching~~ tickling each other. She told them to never come to the library at the same time, saying she didn't mind the notes but she minded the noise they made.

"She loves us, she sooo doesn't mind the noise," Oikawa said, forgetting about the book he needed as they both walked to the cafe "And anyways, what book were you trying to get?" He asked Iwa. Iwa looked away "Nothing. No book. I just uh, yeah." His words trailed off, his voice lowering as he tried to think of something.

Oikawa gave him a weird look but shrugged it off, not wanting to make Iwa uncomfortable. Once they got to the cafe and ordered their tea, Iwa asked if Oikawa wanted to spend the night over again.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _New Year is in 4 days! I'm so excited!!!_ '

' _Why are you excited? You haven't found the 'someone' to share it with have you loser? 3 days left._ '

 _'What are you talking about Iwa-chan? I did find the someone to spend it with. Look in the mirror dumb-dumb. 2 days left!!_ '

' _Smooth Oikawa, who helped you write that? Meet me at my dorm tomorrow at 9pm I got a place we can go. 1 day left._ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

The morning of the last day of the year had Oikawa freaking out. "Kuroo!!! Wake up and help me!! I lost Iwa's scarf!!" Oikawa screamed, looking through the messy pile of his and Kuroo's cloth, regretting that neither of them ever fold their cloth. "Why? Does Iwa want it back?" Kuroo asked lazily lifting his head from his pillow.

"Oh Kuroo go take a shower, your bedhead is worse than the usual!" Oikawa said looking at Kuroo before turning back to the pile of cloth "It's not because Iwa wants it back! It's for me, a token of his love!" He said.

"Love? What happened to enemy? Oikawa pull yourself together man." Kuroo joked as he put his head back on the pillow, wanting to add the sarcastic remark of 'Iwa wouldn't want the scarf back anyways it probably smells' but was too tired to.

Oikawa tore through the small dorm. The kitchen was left a mess. Their room looked worse than before if possible. The living room belonged to a stray pack of dogs, and the bathroom looked like always, a mess. 

"I need to find it oh my god KUROO I SAID WAKE UP AND HELP ME!" 

"STOP SCREAMING, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP."

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS I'M TALKING TO MY ROOMMATE!"

"OIKAWA SHUT THE FUCK UP THE NEIGHBORS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KUROO AND COME HELP ME."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

At 9pm exactly Oikawa was standing outside of Iwa's dorm. He waited until a minute passed before knocking hard. Iwa yelled from inside to come in. Oikawa opened the door and stepped in "You are always so late." He said crossing his hands over his chest as Iwa struggled to his shoes on.  

"Get over yourself, a single minute passed." Iwa said. Once his shoes were on he stood up and smiled at Oikawa "You look nice." He said as Oikawa blushed a little "Well you smell nice." He said. 

"Boys please, no dirty talk before midnight." Suga said as he stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Oikawa "Hope you don't mind that it's a double date." He said as Oikawa shook his head "Not at all. I didn't even know it was a date." He said jokingly as Iwa frowned seriously at it.

Daichi came a few minutes after Oikawa then they all left to a restaurant that has recently opened. They talked about almost everything that they could think of, laughing hard as they told childhood memories. 

"One time Suga and I tried to see how many fireflies we could catch. Suga got so pissed I was catching more he ran back home, got a thousand yen and super glued it to the ground and while I struggled to get it off he released all the flies I caught." Daichi said as they all laughed.

Suga then leaned onto Daichi's arm "You love me." He said. Daichi nodded in agreement, turning his head slightly to Suga's side then whispered something in his ear. Suga blushed a little and laughed a little more as Oikawa looked at Iwa "Why can't you be that romantic with me?" He asked.

Iwa rolled his eyes "Stop being so whiny." he said, bumping his shoulder into Oikawa's. "You stop being so bossy!" Oikawa complained, pouting as Suga and Daichi laughed at him. 

Oikawa then turned to look at his watch, only half an hour until this year was over. He couldn't wait really, wanting this semester to be over and to finally have the two weeks vacation off from college. 

Just as he was about to turn and ask Iwa what he wanted to do during the vacation Iwa stood up and placed enough money for his and Oikawa's meals "Going back?" Suga asked surprised as Daichi and Oikawa looked at him confused "Only half an hour til New Years, you can wait a little." Oikawa said as Daichi agreed.

Iwa frowned at them "I didn't say I was leaving guys jeez. Oikawa come with me." He said looking at Oikawa then turned to Suga "Don't wait for us" He said then began walking towards the door. 

Oikawa got up looking at the two confused even more before running after Iwa, grabbing onto his arm when he caught up "What's up? Don't tell me you got bored. Mr. Refreshing and Birthday boy." He said.

Iwa chuckled a little "Suga told you it was Daichi's birthday? Well actually I just thought we should give them some time alone." He said then looked at Oikawa "And don't you want some alone time?" He asked tilting his head. Oikawa rolled his eyes "So you can be romantic." He said.

"Actually, I think I am pretty romantic. I know this great place but we have to run to get there on time." Iwa said, looking at Oikawa before grabbing his hand and forcing him to run with him.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

They sat together on a high hill and watched the minutes tick down to 12 on Oikawa's phone then looked forwards once it stuck 12. The fireworks that played in the distance seemed to dance along with the stars that shone brightly above them.

If the sight wasn't so breathtaking, Oikawa would have been able to tell Iwa how much he loved it. The fireworks played on for almost 5 minutes before they died down. 

Neither of them moved to get up though. They simply laid back on the grass and looked up at the sky. Or at least Oikawa was. Iwa had his eyes on Oikawa the whole time, unable to take his eyes off that excited happy face.

When Oikawa turned to look at Iwa and found him looking back, he didn't feel weird or embarrassed. They stared into each other's eyes as Oikawa spoke without thinking "Let's do this every year, forever." as he grabbed Iwa's hand and slide his fingers into the other's.

Iwa nodded "We can do this whenever we want." he whispered. Oikawa's lips curved upwards as he closed his eyes and moved closer to cuddle with Iwa "I would like that, I really would." He whispered before moving his head on Iwa's chest and falling asleep.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _I'm actually offended you still haven't texted me._ '

' _Oh god Oikawa get over it. I like the notes better. You do too._ '

' _No I don't! Don't assume things!_ '

' _Kuroo told me you keep all the notes in a little box. I think you might be more romantic than me._ '

' _I'm only keeping that note because you confessed I'm better than you at something._ '

' _I called you stupid in other notes and you probably kept those too._ '

' _Literally fight me (ง'̀-'́)ง_ '

' _Damn Oikawa, back at it again with them ugly emoji faces._ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

3 years passed by like a breeze. So much happened. Kenma moved in to live with Oikawa and Kuroo. Akaashi moved into a dorm with Bokuto and became really good friends with Iwa because they were both done with everyone and everything. Oikawa found out copying his book report off Suga was the best choice of his life.

Soon enough the close friends were standing on a large stage with the 4th year students ready to graduate. Oikawa had to hold onto Iwa for the most part so he wouldn't fall down and start crying over how he didn't want to leave, especially knowing that Iwa wanted to continue for another 2 years for a master's degree.

"You should just graduate now and we can move to some nice place far away, rent an apartment and just live together forever." Oikawa whispered as the college's principal began calling the names of the students to hand them over an obviously blank rolled piece of paper and shake their hand.

"We talked about this before Oikawa please. I told you I need to get the master's since my parents won't stop nagging until I do." Iwa whispered, trying to pay attention in case his name was called. 

"But babe, you'll be so old when you are done!" Oikawa complained, his grip on Iwa's arm tightening to show he didn't want to let go, physically and metaphorically. 

"We're going to be the same age you dumbass." Iwa muttered, standing up and pulling away from Oikawa when his name was called. He walked over to the principal, shook his hand with a board smile then took the rolled paper and walked back to his seat, dropping the smile and glancing at Oikawa.

Oikawa pouted as he looked away "I'm going to be so lonely in the apartment, and you are so rude you won't even visit me." He said as Iwa sighed, moving his free hand on Oikawa's knee and leaning on him a little "Then maybe you should just come visit me." He suggested.

Oikawa was right, Iwa always did get it his way in the end. No matter what protests and complains Oikawa puts up, Iwa just happens to be so calmly bossy it had to go his way.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _I came to visit and you turned out to be in class, what a bummer (ಥ﹏ಥ)_ '

' _Oikawa I put up with the emoji faces for years. Let it die. You're suppose to be a grown ass man now._ '

' _And you're suppose to be out of college with me. It gets so lonely at night Iwaaaa._ '

' _Was that suppose to be written moaning._ '

' _Sounds better during sex doesn't it? Did we ever try phone sex? I think it would be interesting._ '

' _Iggnoorring thatt. Also stop bothering Jan-san she thought you would finally leave her alone when you graduated._ '

' _You two just won't rest until I die ლ(ಥ_ಥ ლ)_ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"Kuro stop visiting me I said I'm not lonely." Oikawa said when he walked into his living room and found Kuroo on his brand new couch, flipping through a magazine he found on the table. Oikawa was sure when he gave Kuroo his spare apartment keys they were only meant for emergency and not boredom.

"You aren't lonely but I am. Kenma is so focused on his last year it's driving me crazy," Kuroo muttered, throwing the magazine to the side as he looked at Oikawa "Suga and Daichi are so busy with their job and Bokuto is literally dead." He said.

Bokuto wasn't really died, but he just insisted he wanted to be alone because he couldn't handle being away from Akaashi. His mood swings were so bad Kuroo couldn't do anything about them either. 

"It's just like first year of college, Bokuto will take like another week to get himself together then he might be approachable." Kuroo said as Oikawa nodded and walked over to the kitchen "Want anything?" He called out.

"Yeah, Kenma."

"Sorry I'm fresh out of little kittens. I'll make you tea instead." 

"Ugh I wish it was summer again this isn't fair." 

"Mmmhhmm."

Kuroo groaned loudly at Oikawa's humming "Stop that passiveness, I know you miss Iwa just as much as I miss Kenma. You're like dying on the inside." He said. Oikawa didn't answer, he thought he would cry if he did. 

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Iwa stepped into Oikawa's apartment with a little gift in his hands to make it up for not seeing Oikawa in so long. He placed it on the table and sat besides the grumpy Oikawa "Talk to me." Iwa said, frowning as Oikawa turned his head even further away and pouted like a child.

"Oikawa stop ignoring me." Iwa said. Oikawa has been ignoring Iwa's notes, phone calls and voice mails. "I really thought something happened to you, come on look at me." He said.

If Kuroo hasn't told Iwa from the start that Oikawa was ignoring him, Iwa was sure he would of had a heart attack from thinking the worst. Like Oikawa getting hit by a car and dying. Or Oikawa slipping on a banana peel at work and falling into a coma. Or worse, Oikawa breaking up with him.

Of course Oikawa really couldn't break up with Iwa, which was why he was so upset. He loved Iwa too much and saw him too little. He wanted to spend more time with Iwa, not just leaving the stupid notes at the library, driving almost 40 minutes every day from work to the college campus then from the campus to the apartment.

It drove him crazy. Iwa tried to see Oikawa as much as he got but college was also driving him crazy. "Oikawa please, don't ignore me while I'm here. I'm going to leave soon." Iwa whispered, placing a hand over Oikawa's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

If Oikawa was really mad he would have shrugged Iwa's hand off his shoulder, but he didn't. Iwa sighed in relief that Oikawa wasn't that pissed. Before Iwa got to open his mouth and tell Oikawa to open the gift Oikawa turned around and hugged him tightly. 

"Please don't go." Oikawa muttered, sniffing a little as he felt a sob coming, knowing Iwa wasn't going to listen to him. Iwa wrapped his arms around Oikawa and held him tightly "I have a test I need to study for." He whispered apologetically.

That got Oikawa crying. Iwa had to rock him back and forth saying it was okay and he was here now. Before they knew it it was time for Iwa to leave. As he stood up Oikawa turned back to 'ignoring Iwa' mode and gave him a half wave as Iwa walked out.

Oikawa stared at the gift for a while, wondering if opening it would make him happy or sadder. He decided against opening it and went to sleep.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

' _Thank you for the gift! I loved it!!_ '

' _You better have loved it. You think it was cheap getting that green gem carved into an alien face and getting your name on the back._ '

' _I'm worth all the money you have and more Iwa-chan! I'm going to have to come up with a good gift for you now_.'

' _How about the gift of gracing me with your presence._ '

' _Stealing my lines again I see. I guess I can do that._ '

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

As Oikawa walked into the library to look for Iwa's note, he found Jan trying to put some books on higher shelves. "Need help?" He asked as he walked towards her. "Yes actually I do." She said, stepping down the ladder with the books in her hands slowly then dropped them heavily in Oikawa's hands. 

"Return them to their sections. Don't randomly place them or my librarian senses will tingle and I will know. Take the ladder with you." She said as she walked away.

Oikawa huffed at her orders but did as she said. He looked at each book and once he figured where each belongs he began putting them back. The last book he was going to place was at the shelf Iwa fell from 4 years ago, getting Oikawa to laugh at the memory.

When he got there and placed the ladder, he began to climb it slowly, wondering which book was Iwa possibly trying to reach and didn't want Oikawa to know about. When he got to the top and placed the final book, he noticed a dirty yellow note on the side. 

He frowned at it and grabbed it, blowing on it to remove the dust, only to see the words ' _Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?_ ' before he gasped and fell.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"Oikawa, wake up!" Kenma's voice filled Oikawa's head as he felt someone grabbing his shoulders and slightly shaking him. "I'm awake, what happened?" Oikawa muttered tiredly as he placed his hand over his forehead.

"You fell from the ladder, you're lucky I saw you. This place is almost empty." Kenma said as he helped Oikawa sit up slowly. "Are you feeling okay? Should I call the ambulance?" Kenma asked as Oikawa shook his head "I think I'm okay." He said slowly. 

Kenma sat with him for a few minutes before Oikawa asked him to help him up. "Are you sure you can walk?" Kenma asked as Oikawa nodded "You sound like Kuroo now. I said I'm okay." he said, trying to laugh but stopped when it began hurting his head.

"Where do you want to go?" Kenma asked as Oikawa moved away from him and began looking around him. "There was a note, did you see any note with me?" Oikawa asked, feeling his heart race in fear. He couldn't lose the note. He needed that note. He needed to hold it and see it and make sure it was real.

He wanted to know he wasn't imagining that note. He wanted to know if that's what Iwa was doing when he climbed those shelves. He wanted to know why Iwa hid such a note. Did he know they were going to last? Did he feel like Oikawa was the one? Did he feel this way from the start?

Those questions spun in Oikawa's head, thinking about them hurt more than the fall itself. He felt his vision go blurry as he tried to find the note. He couldn't lose it. He was not going to lose it.

Kenma found it, he handed it over to Oikawa without reading it. Or maybe he read it and Oikawa didn't notice. Kenma's face expression was the same, Oikawa couldn't read him and couldn't focus as he grabbed the note "Thank you, thank you." He said quickly as he jogged away.

He made it to Iwa and Akaashi's shared dorm. He knocked on the door so hard he thought he was going to break his wrist. Akaashi opened the door with a tired face then turned worried when he saw Oikawa "Are you okay?" He asked, opening the door more for Oikawa to walk in.

Oikawa stood outside, leaning forwards to catch his breath "I'm fine. I just- do you know where Iwa is?" He asked. Akaashi nodded "He's at the cafe near the fountain. I think he's on his way-" Akaashi stopped talking when he saw Oikawa turning his heels around and running off.

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

Oikawa sat by the fountain trying to breathe. He physically couldn't force himself to run a little more to the cafe that was just 50 meters away. He sat on the floor and brought his legs up to his chest as he held the note tightly in his hands, scared it would disappear or fly away.

He probably sat there for 5 minutes before Iwa was passing the fountain, stopping when he saw Oikawa on the ground then ran towards him. "Oikawa, babe, are you okay?" He asked, getting on his knees and grabbing Oikawa's shoulders.

"Yes." Oikawa muttered raising his head slowly and looking at Iwa, wondering if Iwa still meant the same question to be asked even now. What if Iwa didn't want to marry Oikawa? What if he changed his mind? People always change their minds.

But the look in Iwa's eyes even at this moment were more than just concern and fear. There was love that Oikawa stopped noticing because he got used to. There was the promise that Iwa still wanted to watch the stars with him on the high hill every new year. 

Oikawa moved his hand and punched the note into Iwa's hand, feeling himself smile widely "Will you marry me?" He asked. Iwa looked at the note, recognizing it immediately before frowning hard at Oikawa "No," He said, almost giving Oikawa a heart attack before he continued "I asked you first."

~                 ~               ~            ~            ~            ~            ~           ~          ~          ~           ~          ~           ~             ~ 

"You guys are so cheesy, like you said yes exactly where you meet 4 years ago, and using freaking notes? Jeez make a movie." Kuroo muttered when Oikawa explained how him and Iwa got engaged. Of course Iwa got a little mad Oikawa found the note, saying it was suppose to be hidden for a while.

But Oikawa liked that. That he found the note before the time Iwa wanted. It meant that not everything went Iwa's way. It made him so happy really.

"So who's getting whom's family name?" Kenma asked. Of course he came over to Oikawa's house that day to make sure he was okay from that fall. Iwa laughed when Kenma told him how Oikawa fell, but of course Iwa then kissed Oikawa asking him if he still could use his brain.

"We didn't decide yet but I'm sure Oikawa Hajime sounds pretttyyy neat." Oikawa said as Iwa walked back from the bathroom "Iwaizumi Tooru sounds better in my opinion." Iwa said as Oikawa frowned "No, no more your way bossy-chan!" he said.

Kuroo and Kenma seemed to agree with Iwa on the name thing just to piss Oikawa off. "I have to get going, I'll see you guys later." Kenma said as him and Kuroo left. Kuroo said he had to leave too for some urgent matter, which was most likely code for 'Me and Kenma are going to have a little fun'.

"Should I invite Suga, Daichi, Akaashi and Bokuto over?" Oikawa asked, wondering if it was too late for that today. Iwa shook his head "I say let's have an official proposal with the ring in front of them tomorrow, their faces would be priceless." He said.

Oikawa huffed "What about my face? It's obviously going to be priceless too because there is going to be a RING this time!" He said as Iwa laughed then kissed him. "Your face is always priceless, which is why I can afford it."

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!!"

"Iwa-chan? I thought you wanted me to be Oikawa Hajime? Wouldn't that make me Oika-chan?"

"You know what, I'll just call you Haji-chan."

"I'm cringing, please don't." 

"Maybe Jime-chan sounds better. Or Hajime-chan?"

"No, no it does not."

"So what then? You stay Iwa-chan and I become Iwaizumi Tooru?"

"I love the way that sounds when you say it. Say it again Tooru, please."

"Iwaizumi Tooru...I...I like it too."

"So it's my family name then."

"It's not fair you always have it your way!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends with them making out and I think I might write a sequel of their wedding and adopting a kid <3


End file.
